Créer la foi
by a.a.k88
Summary: Les conversations entre Faith et Angel et ce qui n’est pas dit. Se passe vaguement durant la S3 d’Angel.


**Fanfic traduite, vous connaissez la suite…**

**Traductrice: **Aurélie (a.a.k)

**Titre: **Créer la foi

**Auteur: **RavenWolf

**Sommaire:** Les conversations entre Faith et Angel et ce qui n'est pas dit. Se passe vaguement durant la S3 d'Angel.  
**Estimations:** PG-13  
**Dénégations:** Pas à moi.

* * *

"Tu es très belle, tu sais." Il y eu un silence comme Faith essayait d'adapter le compliment dans sa tête.

"T'essaye d'entrer dans mon pantalon, Angel? Parce que tu sais, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est demander." Angel sourit un petit peu, et ça causa à Faith de vouloir sourire aussi. Ce fut là qu'elle réalisa que sa remarque n'était pas sortie aussi sarcastique qu'elle en avait eu l'intention. C'était presque... une plaisanterie.

"Non, et tu le sais, Faith. J'ai juste pensé que tu devrais savoir à quel point tu es jolie."

"Je ne te comprends sérieusement pas, Angel."

Il sourit encore. "C'est le cas pour la plupart des gens."

Il raccrocha le téléphone et mit sa main contre la vitre entre eux comme pour dire au revoir. "A la semaine prochaine, Faith."

* * *

"Même moment, même endroit." Faith affecta une attitude ennuyée.

"Comment vas-tu, Faith?"

"Pareil que d'habitude. Et toi?"

"Bien. Ecoute, j'ai une amie qui veut te rencontrer. Ca te dérange si elle vient avec moi la prochaine fois?"

"Pourquoi pas? Ce sera bien de voir de nouveaux visages." Elle ôta ses cheveux de son visage et souhaita qu'Angel n'ait jamais mentionné sa nouvelle amie. Elle se demanda si elle était jolie. Plus jolie que Buffy? Plus jolie qu'elle, Faith?

"Bien. Je ne sais pas si tu l'aimeras; elle est plutôt livresque et ressemble beaucoup à Willow."

"T'as été la chercher où?"

"Une dimension alternative."

"Ca s'imagine."

Quinze minutes plus tard, il parti. Et Faith essaya qu'il ne lui manque pas.

* * *

"Faith, c'est Fred. Fred, Faith."

"Salut! Angel m'a tout raconté sur toi, et vu que je n'ai jamais rencontré une Tueuse j'avais envie de venir te rencontrer et voir si tu es aussi jolie qu'il le dit et maintenant que je te vois, je peux dire qu'il ne mentait pas et..."

Fred coupa son torrent de babillage et sourit à Faith. "Désolé," s'excusa-t-elle. "Je ne suis pas encore très douée avec les gens."

Bien alors, on est deux, pensa Faith.

* * *

La semaine suivante Faith rigola à quelque chose qu'Angel avait dit, et il lui sourit. "J'aime quand tu ris," dit-il. "Je souhaiterais l'entendre plus souvent."

Faith arrêta de rire et le regarda. "Quoi?"

"Je souhaiterais que tu ais eu la chance de rire plus."

Faith cligna des yeux. Il commençait à sonner de plus en plus comme quand il parlait à Buffy. Et ça n'était pas comme ça que ça allait.

"A la semaine prochaine, Faith."

* * *

Faith entra et s'assit dans son uniforme orange et sa peau écorchée et souhaita qu'elle ait eu l'autorisation de se maquiller. Son œil au beurre noir se montrait presque aussi clairement que sa lèvre fendue.

"Tu vas bien, Faith? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?" Angel n'était pas censé demandé. Il était censé entrer et ignorer ça et lui poser de stupides questions et raconter de stupides histoires. Elle soupira doucement avec une confusion frustrée.

"Bataille. Tu devrais voir les autres." Multiple. Il n'y avait pas une seule femme dans l'endroit qui pouvait prendre Faith toute seule, combat loyal ou pas.

Il pressa sa main contre la vitre comme pour la toucher. "Je suis désolé."

"Ne le sois pas." Elle le pensait.

"Mais je le suis." Faith était presque certaine qu'elle pouvait voir une larme dans ses yeux.

Ce qui était étrange, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

* * *

"Buffy est en vie, Faith. Angel est parti la voir." Faith espéra que Wes ne pouvait pas voir son visage s'écrouler. Naturellement qu'Angel était parti. Buffy était en vie. Buffy. Ca n'était que juste qu'il ait tout laissé tombé pour aller la voir.

"Mais il sera de retour la semaine prochaine."

* * *

Angel vint plus tard cette nuit-là. Longtemps après les heures de visites. Faith ouvrit les yeux et le vit debout dans le clair de lune à l'extérieur de sa cellule.

"Angel?" Elle se leva et alla vers les barreaux.

"Je ne voulais pas te rater. J'ai dû attendre qu'il fasse à nouveau noir."

Il mit une main à travers les barreaux. Faith la toucha avec prudence.

"Elle va bien. Elle n'est pas à son mieux, mais... on n'est plus ensemble, et elle a beaucoup grandi. Elle peut prendre soin d'elle. Elle ira bien. De plus, ma place est ici. A L.A."

"Ouais," dit Faith, et elle remua, mal à l'aise. Evidemment qu'il voulait parler de Buffy. "Je suis contente qu'elle aille bien."

Il lui toucha le visage. "Tu m'as manquée."

"Ca ne fait pas si longtemps, mon grand." Plaisanta-t-elle mal à l'aise. Il ne la regardait pas bien. Elle lisait de l'affection dans ses yeux, de l'affection profonde, et personne ne l'avait jamais regardée comme ça.

"Je t'aime, Faith."

Et puis il était parti.

"A la semaine prochaine, Angel."


End file.
